


Haji's Hair

by lunarsilverwolfstar



Category: Blood+
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canon Era, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsilverwolfstar/pseuds/lunarsilverwolfstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during "The Zoo" time-frame. This ficlet is about Haji letting his hair loose, literally. Ever wonder how it went from the single braid when he was younger to its completely loose style when he was older? Well, so did I!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haji's Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic. Decided to post this here since I posted a new Blood+ fic a few days ago.
> 
> It's slightly AU, as I've taken privilege in changing where Haji comes from. This takes place before the series. In other words, Haji's still human and Diva still hasn't escaped; it also takes place before Saya overhears Joel and Haji talking about her 'condition.' This is simply a short and fluffy one-shot.

It's a relatively warm day for a day in fall. Two people, who could easily be mistaken for a couple, were outside, enjoying the rare day. Their conversation took a rather interesting turn as the female brought up a random topic.

"Haji, why do you always have your hair in that braid?" asked a very curious Saya.

"It keeps it away from my face. Why? Would you prefer I cut it?" inquired her now best friend.

"No, no, no! Absolutely not!" she exclaimed. "I don't think I'd ever be able to forgive you if you did." She paused. "But, you know, I have wondered how _my_ hair would look like if I cut it short."

Haji shook his head. "Saya, you know it isn't proper for a lady to have her hair short."

"Why is it _proper_ for a man to have _his_ hair long, then?" she countered.

The seventeen-year-old actually stopped to ponder on this. While it's true that not many men wear their hair long, no one ever criticized them if they grow it out like a woman's hair. However, if a female were to cut their hair short… He shook his head. "I can't give you a proper answer for that Saya. It is just the way society is."

"Well, it's completely unfair and biased."

Haji silently agreed.

"Either way, we're straying from the subject. Ever since I first met you, you always have it in a braid, even when you're asleep! Isn't it a pain to keep it confined?" Saya had never liked to braid her lovely, long, and lush hair. What's the point? She knew her hair was very striking and it'd be a shame to keep it concealed. Haji also had very pretty hair. She honestly didn't understand why it's tied up all the time.

Haji, on the other hand, had never worn his hair any other way. Before Joel bought him to be Saya's friend, the people who kept him would always demand he braid his hair to show his 'delicate' facial features to the buyers. He'd gotten used to it by now. He also wondered what brought on this notion. Snapping out of his thoughts, he was startled, realizing Saya was _very_ close. He blinked and stared into her rich chocolate eyes.

Saya analyzed the boy, no, not a boy any longer, which irked her somewhat; she studied the _man_ before her. Before Haji could react, Saya reached out and removed the tie that held his braid together.

Haji snatched his head back so quickly that the braid became completely undone. A sudden wind let his now loose tresses frame his face.

Saya leaned back to stare critically. A smile spread as she took him in. "There! Much better," she complimented herself for coming up with the idea and him as well, for having hair almost as lovely as hers. It really, "…brings out your eyes…" she mumbled so lightly that he's not sure he heard her right.

The wind started to pick up so they decided to pack up their picnic items and head back inside before the weather could take a turn for the worse.

Haji took the basket to the kitchen, thanking the maidservant. He asked her to relay to the cook their thanks for the delicious meal he prepared, as well. The new maidservant blushed prettily, letting him know that she would.

Saya glared at the girl.

Bowing to Haji's female companion, she rushed off, still feeling those deadly eyes on her back.

Saya blinked and stared at Haji innocently as he turned to her. Haji was, of course, not fooled by such a look, knowing her only too well. He's about to inquire what she did or was thinking of doing, but thought better of it. Instead, he accompanied her to her bedroom.

Knowing better than to ask him to help her out of her clothes, she bid him goodnight with a small hug.

Hugging her back, he planted a quick, light kiss on top of her head; he wished her sweet dreams. Heading to his own quarters not far from hers, he took off his coat. Running his hand through his hair, he's surprised that he'd forgotten his hair had become loose. He stared into a looking-glass, seeing his locks fall around naturally, if not a bit mussed. Well, if Saya liked it like this…then he shall keep it unconfined, if that was her wish.

_An End to the Beginning of Their Trials_


End file.
